


Red Riding Hood

by Accel



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: “I see the big bad wolf is here to gobble me up, hmm?” Gunmax purred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation: I saw some fanart of Gunmax as red riding hood and Shadowmaru as the wolf but Gunmax was the one who was being intimidating. As for the setting it's some kind of dystopian robot AU. I honestly have no idea

“I see the big bad wolf is here to gobble me up, hmm?” Gunmax purred.

Shadowmaru stared at him, not moving from where he was lying on the bed. This was not going as planned. He’d planned on ambushing Gunmax as soon as he entered the house. But Gunmax had appeared at the doorway of the bedroom out of thin air.

“Yes?” Shadowmaru hazarded.

Gunmax sauntered towards him. “No need to be shy. I’m all yours, baby.”

“ … Come again?” Victims were meant to run screaming from him, not act seductive. The plan had flown out the window and was on its way to the moon.

Shadowmaru continued to not move as Gunmax climbed onto the bed and hovered over him on his hands and knees. He broke his stillness by reaching up and shifting the red cloak Gunmax wore. Underneath it was a hastily wired stealth system attached to his back.

“I borrowed it from Duke,” Gunmax said.

“What do you want from me?” Shadowmaru said warily. It was clear that he was the prey, not the predator.

Gunmax’s smirk was replaced by a serious look. “I want you to take my oil because I know you need it. Better it be me than someone who’s scared shitless of you,” he said.

Shadowmaru stared at him, reassessing everything he knew about him.

The smirk reappeared again. “Then I want you to hold me down and fuck me until I can’t see straight.”

In one fluid motion, Shadowmaru flipped him over and straddled him. “Your wish is my command, Gunmax,” he said, pinning his wrists above his head.

 


End file.
